


Game Over

by EliteDelieght



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kurashiki siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very few timelines where they succeeded, and so many where they failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is for tumblr user Keycrash bc they said they would give me 2 whole dollar for it.  
> This isn't worth a penny its trash woOPS

This is wrong.

Ace's arm is hooked around Aoi's neck, and the gun presses intimately against his temple. A heartbeat hammers loudly in his ears. It's almost enough to drown out the sounds of Akane's struggle against Seven's grip. Luckily, the large man is only holding her back because she had attempted to throw herself at Ace. Otherwise Aoi supposes he'd be a lot less okay with that.

"Someone seems to have taken what I needed, so I'll have to make due with you, Santa." Ace's voice is calm, and it's all Aoi can do to bark out an insult.

"Fuck you." The grip around his neck tightens. Perhaps if he believed in God he would be praying now. They are in the chapel, after all, and the flickering candlelight creates the perfect atmosphere.

"Junpei. I'll be needing your assistance as well, of course."

"Huh?" Junpei's gaze had been flickering between Akane and Aoi. However, it latches onto Ace as soon as his name has been spoken aloud.

"1 plus 3 plus 5 is 9. I need you to leave. Do try to keep up." Of course, there were any number of combinations he could have gone with, but the majority would force him to release his hostage. This was simply the easiest option.

"No!" Akane gasps, "no, please! Take Lotus and I!"

Her distress clues Aoi in pretty quickly. This timeline isn't going to end well. He begins swearing passionately and is only silenced by a sharp nudge from the rifle.

"Junpei. Now." His voice is cold.

To his credit, the man bearing the number five only hesitates a moment before doing as told. "Don't worry, June. Everything will be fine." He lies.

Ace forces them through the first door, and it shuts on Akane's panicked expression. Aoi is dragged down the hall towards the incinerator, and his mouth goes dry at the thought of the large, echoing chamber.

Junpei follows cautiously, trying to reason with Ace. It's useless, of course, and he's fallen silent by the time they get to the final door bearing a 'q'. Aoi is still being dragged forward, closer and closer to the RED, and he waits for an opening.

It comes in the form of an arrival. Akane, Clover, Lotus, Seven and Snake- dressed in familiar robes- burst in. Aoi wastes no time in jamming his heel into Ace's instep and making a grab for the gun. Junpei lunges forward to help him wrestle for it, even as Aoi screams at him to stay back.

The chaos is broken by a gunshot, and Junpei crumples to the ground.

Akane screams and Aoi knows they have lost.

GAME OVER

 

RESTART

Akane is laying dead on the bathroom floor. The tub is running behind her, water splashing quietly. Aoi shoves Junpei away and presses his hand to her neck, her wrist, desperately searching for a pulse where he knows he won't find one. When he confirms her death he nearly asks to be stabbed as well.

Aoi stands, deathly calm. It's time to leave Junpei to take care of her body. It doesn't matter. They've lost.

The ensuing chaos resolves itself quickly. Aoi wrestles the knife from Ace [of course he had it- who else?] and attacks him viciously. It sinks into his flesh so _easily_. Idly, he wonders why they hadn't simply done this to begin with.

He draws the knife out with a sickening squelch, only to drive it back in again and again and again. Eventually the man falls still, and Aoi is left with his chest heaving. Blood is... everywhere. Pooling beneath him, staining his hands and his clothing. All he can see is the blood.

Lotus seems to be screaming at him, and Junpei is shielding Akane's body. Does he think he can protect her now? Does he think he can keep her safe when her own brother couldn't?

But he can. Junpei was the one that saved Akane, in the end. It was always going to be him.

Clover is cowering behind Seven, who has pushed her out of the room. Aoi regards each of them calmly and drops the knife.

The clatter goes unheard.

GAME OVER

RESTART

His vision is blurry, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he might be dying. No. He's definitely dying. That should bother him more than it does.

How funny it is that he's biting the dust before Akane here- in this timeline. There are so many of them, though his little sister is the only one able to see other outcomes. For Aoi- this version of Aoi- this is all there was and all there will ever be. Failure.

Speaking of Akane, she seems to be hovering over him now. Her expression is distraught- eyebrows low and mouth wide. Tears pour from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks in pretty silver ribbons. They drip down onto Aoi's face to mix with his blood.

He attempts a comforting smile, slurring out her name. The world is going a bit nebulous around the edges and he can't... quite concentrate on what she's saying...

GAME OVER

RESTART

He isn't sure what's happening.

The door marked with a 3 won't open. It displays the 'error' message Aoi was so familiar with. Of course it is- after all, Clover and Lotus had gotten to the door before he could, and his and Akane's bracelets need to be used together in order to function properly.

There's mild chaos, and Lotus is shouting at Junpei. Akane stands to the side, hands clasped in front of her.

For a second he thinks it won't be too hard to change the outcome, get the timeline back on track. But no, he isn't Aoi right now, he's Santa. Santa is mad.

He's spitting insults at Junpei, shoving him back and demanding an explanation. Ace is placing a hand on his shoulder as though in an attempt to calm him, and a shudder of disgust runs up his spine.

He only realizes that Ace is holding a syringe when the world blurs around the edges, and he's falling down... down...  
D  
  o  
    w  
      n...

GAME OVER

RESTART

He's laying on the stairs. Aoi has no idea how he got here, though he's pretty sure he'd been stabbed. Everything was a bit of a blur, and the only thing he can concentrate on is the head of pink hair a few feet away. Clover is choking on her own blood, struggling to pull herself up the stairs.

Aoi wonders where she's trying to go.

Akane had sprinted off as soon as his head had hit the stairs, and he supposes this is a failure. Clover doesn't seem to realize that.

"Hey. Hey... Stop." The words are slurred almost beyond recognition, and his throat aches with the effort. "Clover."

She only draws in a tortured breath, shaking her head in response. "I... My brother...!"

"Light...? Pff.." He trails off into a hacking cough, and something slick and hot splatters on the stairs, dripping down his chin. "S'fine... S'fine." He doesn't quite care enough to answer her when she asks how he knows the man's name.

GAME OVER

RESTART

In this timeline Clover had found the gun. Aoi doesn't know who else has been killed at this point, but he's screaming at her to "OPEN THE COFFIN, OPEN THE FUCKING COFFIN-"

She doesn't listen. The last thing he sees is his sister screaming his name.

GAME OVER

RESTART

He finds Akane floating face-down in the water that had accumulated on D Deck.

GAME OVER

RESTART

Junpei is collapsed across one of the hospital beds, and no one is sure what's happened.

GAME OVER

RESTART

Are necks supposed to make snapping noises like that?

RESTART

GAME OVER

Clover trips and tumbles down the main staircase. Her head has been hit, and she isn't moving. Snake refuses to leave her side.

GAME OVER

G A M E O V E R


End file.
